The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember
by Dramione Forever
Summary: A Talent Show is announced at Hogwarts and the students are thrilled at the Idea.  Songs will be sung, feelings will be revealed.  It will be The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember.  HPGW HGRW Read and Review Please.
1. Introduction

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters or any of the songs.**

**Introduction**

The trio was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner when they caught sight of a large group forming. Curious they joined the group and looked up to see a large banner floating in the air announcing the upcoming event.

"Wow, a talent show. Are you going to enter guys?" Hermione asked as she rotated to face the two beside her.

The dark haired boy looked at her and grinned, "Of course Hermione."

"I knew you would Harry." She turned away from him, already planning her entry for the talent show.

"What about you Ron? " She asked directing the question towards the other boy at her side.

He looked at her and nodded as she smiled at him. They then started to walking to the Great Hall, following the crowd heading to dinner, each lost in their own thoughts, deciding what they where going to do for the upcoming talent show.

The week of the talent show came quick and fast. The students were busy practising their acts, Hermione had already decided what she was going to do for the talent show. She just had to keep practising. She had taken singing lessons since the age of nine. Her parents thinking she had a beautiful voice had wanted her to develop it.

Now all she needed was a killer outfit to wear for the performance. She sat and stared at the same two outfits for over half an hour. She was not good at picking out outfits for herself so she went to track down the one friend she trusted. She tracked down her best girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

In the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, the two boys were practising their performances for the talent show. The boys were really starting to feel nervous and a little scared as the talent show loomed. They were practising one at a time to let the other see how they performed, and then they gave each other their opinions of the performance. Two hours later the boys finished practising and were confident that they were ready for the talent show. Now they just had to find an outfit to wear.

Hermione had tracked Ginny down and had persuaded her to help her choose an outfit. They were in the dormitory where Ginny was currently rummaging through her closet, trying to find a suitable outfit. Occasionally she would throw things at Hermione to try on.

"Ginny it is useless," Hermione said.

"Is not," Ginny, replied, stepping out of the closet. "Just try on this last outfit Mione."

Hermione nodded and took the outfit from her friend and went into the bathroom, emerging ten minutes later

"Wow," Ginny said. "Mione, I think you found the perfect outfit.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "_Now,''_ Hermione thought. " _I'm ready."_

The two days passed quickly, and the day of the talent show was upon them. The students were buzzing with excitement about the talent show, wondering who was performing and what different talents were going to be in the show. The contestants were feeling their nerves. However, they were all ready for the performances later that day.

**Author Note Well here is the introduction to the story hope you liked it. First Chapter will be up soon I promise. Read and Review Please. Dramione Forever**


	2. Chapter 1  HARRY

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the HP characters or any of the songs****.**

**CHAPTER 1 - HARRY**

The Talent Show was going to begin, and Harry Potter was going to open the show with his act. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He had practised his act a number of times in boy's dormitory but it did not stop him being afraid. Harry Potter did not get nervous. He had faced dragons, deatheaters hell he had faced Voldemort. One little Talent Show should not make him start to panic, but it did. The idea of performing in front of the whole school suddenly made him very uneasy. He peeked through the side of the curtain and saw the Great Hall filling up with students.

The Great Hall had been transformed to look like a venue for a concert. He stepped back from the curtain and took a deep breath.

"Why am I so nervous?" he said quietly to himself. "Well, I am performing in front of the entire school. I am singing to confess my feelings for the girl that I love, and I plan on letting her know that I want to be with her when Voldemort is killed_." _Heshook his head and took another deep breath.

"Nervous Harry?" Ron asked suddenly appearing behind him.

"A bit." He admitted to his best friend.

"Yeah me too." He turned and grinned at Harry. "Looks like we are in the same boat then."

Suddenly they heard Professor Dumbledore's voice making the announcements and

welcoming everyone to the Talent Show. Then he said, "Let the show begin" and the lights dimmed.

Harry heard his name being called, took a deep breath, and walked out onto the stage to applauses from his fellow schoolmates.

He walked to centre stage as the music started, and he began to sing

_Let me be your heroWould you dance if I asked you to dance?Would you run and never look back?Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?And would you save my soul tonight?_

He looked across the room looking for her as the audience started cheering. Feeling better that his singing was being accepted, he began to relax.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?Would you laugh?Oh please tell me thisNow would you die for the one you loved?Hold me in your arms tonight _

He looked across the room finally pinpointing her to the middle of the hall. He made his way down the steps of the stage and into the audience. Then he started walking around the audience while still singing

_I can be your hero, babyI can kiss away the painI will stand by you foreverYou can take my breath awayWould you swear that you'll always be mine?Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?Am I in too deep?Have I lost my mind?I don't care, you're here tonightI can be your hero, babyI can kiss away the painI will stand by you foreverYou can take my breath awayOh, I just want to hold youI just want to hold you, oh yeahAm I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?Well, I don't care, you're here tonightI can be your hero, babyI can kiss away the painI will stand by you foreverYou can take my breath awayI can be your hero, babyI can kiss away the painAnd I will stand by you foreverYou can take my breath awayYou can take my breath away_

Harry then walked right to her and stood in front of her. He looked straight into her eyes and sang the last few words of the song

_I can be your hero _

The song finished and the hall erupted into cheers. There were a number of boos from

the Slytherins, as expected, which were quickly drowned out. Harry paid no attention to them, only focusing on Ginny and her reaction. Suddenly she jumped out of her seat, throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately, much to the delight of the crowd.

**Author Note Well Here****'****s Chapter One let me know what you think Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	3. Chapter 2  GINNY

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the HP characters or any of the songs.**

**CHAPTER 2 - GINNY**

Ginny was overjoyed that Harry still loved her and she knew that he had to go and defeat Voldermort and she was willing to wait until after Voldermort was killed and that made it a lot easier for her to go up on the stage next. Harry sat down in the front row waiting for Ginny to come on stage as she was the next act on after this act and it turned out that this act was being performed but a sixth year Hufflepuff who was dancing with hoops around her waist and Harry had to admit that the girl had skill she circled one more time then the song ended and the girl went off to a lot of cheers.

Ginny was waiting patiently backstage as she was next on she was nervous before Harry's song wondering what his reaction would be to her act but now she was not nervous at all because she knew that he loved her and she loved him. She took a deep breath and checked her hair and makeup although she knew that she looked ok , she took another deep breath. Minutes passed and she waited patiently then her name was called and she walked out on stage and smiled at the crowd , the music started up and she began to sing

_Oceans apart  
Day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice  
On the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
I see you next to never  
How can we stay forever  
_  
_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

I took for granted  
All the time  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter and I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  


Ginny looked down at Harry from the stage while she was singing

_  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

I wonder how we came so survive  
This romance, but in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
(I'll be, I'll be right right here, oh waiting on youuuuuuuuu)  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Ginny walked down the steps of the stage and stopped her in front of Harry she took his hand and he stood up and she led back up the stage steps and led him to the middle of the stage and turned and looked at up when singing the next verse of the song.  
_  
I'll be right here waiting for you  
Oh, I love you  
Oh whatever it takes  
Whatever you do  
Where ever you go_

I'm never leavin' you (I Will Be Waiting)  
I'll be right here waiting, for youuuuu oh oh, youuu

Ginny stopped singing and walked over Harry looked up at him and said I will wait for you, Harry nodded. Ginny then looking up at Harry and reached up and pulled him down into another deep passionate kiss. They broke apart and walked down the steps of the stage holding hands to the sound of applause and took their seats to watch the rest of the Talent Show happy that they were finally together again.

**Author Note This is Chapter 2 hope you liked it. Read and Review Please. Dramione Forever**


	4. Chapter 3  RON

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the HP characters or any of the songs.**

**CHAPTER 3 - RON**

The Talent Show was a huge success and the crowd was loving all the acts so far and he hoped that they liked his act but he was only really bothered about one person's opinion her opinion was the one that mattered, he had a crush on her years but he had never admitted his feelings about her to her. Harry knew how he felt, Ginny knew how he felt hell everyone knew how he felt about probably including her, he had always been to scared to admit his feelings for her but tonight that was going to change, he was finally going to admit his feelings for her. The hall burst into applause for the last act and Ron knew that he was up next , he took his position at the side of stage ready to go on , he moved out of the way of the fourth year Ravenclaw that had just come off the stage to let her pass with her gymnastic equipment, he now stepped back into position ready to go out into the crowd. His name was called and he stepped out onto the stage and surveyed the crowd looking for her but could not feel her so he took his position in the middle of the stage as the music started and he began to sing

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos  
I'm counting on A new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.. _

Ron looked up and searched for her, finally spotting her and he then coniuted to sing the song to her keeping eye contact with her , letting her know he was singing this for her and for her alone.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come... _

He started to move across the stage while singing the song clearly totally emerged in the song that he was singing.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do... _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

_(repeat until fade) _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain... _

The music stopped and he walked back to the middle of the stage to place the microphone back in the stand. Everyone was cheering for well almost everyone the slytherins were booing and hissing at him but he hardly heard them as he was searching the hall for her. He looked back at the spot she was at minutes earlier but she was not there. He searched the crowd one last time while walking off the stage but she had completely disappeared.

**Author Note This is Chapter 3 hope you liked it. Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger but it worked good for the story you must really hate me MAHAHAHA lol please don****'****t hate me as I thought it worked for the story keep you guessing lol. **

**Read and Review Please Dramione Forever**


	5. Chapter 4 HERMIONE

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the HP characters or any of the songs. I do own the characters Lucy Goldman and Rebecca Fox who are off my own invention. No offence intended to anyone that has these names as I just thought the names up on the spot and this story is purely fictional**

**CHAPTER 4 - HERMIONE**

Hermione slipped through the backstage entrance with a smile on her face, she now knew how he felt about her this was going to be fun. She heard steps so she slipped into the corner concealing herself in the shadows she did not want to be seen but anyone till it was time for her performance. She was going to shock everyone with her performance, she smiled to herself she could not wait for the fun to begin.

She waited a minute to be sure that no one was there. She glanced down her watch and noticed she another five minutes until her name was called and her performance began. She knew that she was the last performer because she had asked special permission from Professor Dumbledore to go last as she wanted to end the Talent Show with a bang and she had been granted her wish. She walked another few steps then slipped into the bathroom that had been provided for the performers backstage.

She walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection making sure that her outfit and makeup where ok. She was just double-checking everything when she heard her name being called. She smiled to herself and shrugged off the black cloak she was wearing to hide her outfit. The cloak fell to the ground and she stepped over it _let the fun begin _she whispered as she exited to the bathroom and walked carefully to the side of the stage making sure she was concealed in the shadows so no one could see her. She stopped at the side of the stage waited a few minutes, she then took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage.

She walked onto the stage, the hall was completely silent as she stepped up to the microphone. The whole hall was in shock at her standing on the stage. Harry stared at her like se had grown two extra heads like Fluffy. Ron looked her up and down his mouth wide open gawping like a fish. The only person in the hall that was not in shock was a girl sitting next to Harry, she knew exactly what Hermione was up to. The music started, she caught sight of Ginny smiling up at her encouraging and she took one final deep breath and started singing

_If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy _

The Great Hall was still completely silent as everyone was still in shock but she continued on with the song _  
_  
_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love _

Suddenly the Great Hall burst into applause and she sing on more confidently with the crowds support.

_It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there   
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you _

She stepped down from the side and started to mingle among the crowd weaving her way through the crowd as all the seats had been removed as she requested. She continued to sing working her way through the crowd.

_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
_

She had worked her way through the crowd until she stood right in front of him to sing the next part of the song

_You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes _

She then took the seat beside him to finish the song she sang the final verses facing him and looking deep into eyes communicating that she meant every word of the song that she was singing

_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me  
_

_Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me _

The music stopped and she looked at him and he was staring at her trying to read her, a few minutes passed and the hall was completely silent watching the couple intently to see what happened next , before Hermione lost her nerves she pulled him by the shirt closer to her and kissed him passionately for a few minutes before breaking the kiss. She leaned back and watched his expression carefully trying to read him. He stared at her for a few minutes.

They broke into a smile at the same time , happy that their feelings were out in the open. Suddenly Hermione was pulled into another passionate kiss by Ron to the delight of the crowd who suddenly burst into cheers and wolf whistles.

Professor Dumbledore was watching all this and he felt extremely proud of the couples and happy for the couples. He waited a few minutes for crowd noise level to fade which it did almost instantly. He walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone and started to speak "Well done to all contestants a round of applause please", the crowd broke into cheers.

Now for the judging , you will be voting for the act you liked best by the means of cheers, now Mr Harry Potter: the crowd broke into loud cheers. Miss Lucy Goldman: The crowd broke into polite applause. Miss Ginny Weasley: the crowd broke into cheer and a couple of guys whistled Ginny blushed. Miss Rebecca Fox: the crowd broke into loud cheers and a lots of guys whistled. Mr Ronald Weasley: the crowd broke into polite cheers and finally Miss Hermione Granger: The Whole Hall erupted into cheers. Hermione stood shocked for a minute then made her way up on stage and collected her trophy from Professor Dumbledore and made her way back down into the audience. Hermione was happy she had won the Talent Show but she extremely happy because she had finally got what she had wanted for so long, she had finally gotten Ron.

**Author Note Well here is Chapter 4 I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of this Chapter. The Final Chapter of the story will be up soon I promise. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	6. Chapter 5  MANY YEARS LATER

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the HP characters or any of the songs. **

**CHAPTER 5 - MANY YEARS LATER **

Hermione walked softly and quietly so as not to the sleeping child in her arms, she continued to walk down the hall until she came to Rose's room , she opened the door and walked into the room which was decorated pink. She walked towards the bed and put the child gently down on the bed, she turned and began walking quietly towards the bedroom door when the little girl stirred "Mummy" Rose said "Tell me a story please" Hermione sighed and walked back towards the bed and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her daughter "ok darling , what story do you want to hear", the little girl looked up at her mother and said "guess", Hermione smiled she knew Rose loved to play games with people. Hermione wondered where Rose got that trait from she smiled again she knew exactly where Rose got that trait her two mischievous uncles the twins Fred and George Weasley.

Hermione pretended to put on a thinking expression, she knew exactly what story her daughter wanted to hear but she indulged her daughter in her little game, each time Hermione said the titles, Rose shook her head , Hermione tried again "Cinderella" she asked her daughter Rose shook her head, "ok I give up" Hermione said to her daughter "I want to hear about the Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember it my favourite story mummy" Rose said "ok" Hermione and she went on to tell her the Story of the Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember. Half an hour later and Rose was fast asleep so Hermione tucked her in kissed her forehead and snuck quietly out of her room.

She made way down downstairs and poured herself a glass of wine, Ron was still not back from work yet. Suddenly soft music filled the room and she stood up , suddenly someone grabbed her waist and pulled her close to them. She recognised the song and soon her judgement was proved correct when a Voice said "Is Rose asleep" she started to turn round but the person held her fast "yes" she said in answer to the question. The person then started swaying as the song lyrics started up and she joined the person in swaying to the lyrics of the song

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your __love __be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos  
I'm counting on A new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever. _

_Until the sky falls down on me... _

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power. In __lonely__ hours. The tears devour you.. _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come... _

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do... _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever, _

_  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

_(repeat until fade) _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain... _

The song finished and she led him to sit down on the couch and poured him a glass of wine and they started talking about their day, "so what story was it tonight" he asked "her favourite" she replied "The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember" she looked at him and nodded "you mean" he said setting down his glass of wine on the coffee table "The Talent Show where we got together" he said , she licked her lips and nodded years later and he still the same effect on her making her act like a giddy teenager all other again, only he had that effect and she was powerless to resist him. He leaned closer to her so close that she could feel his breath on her skin until his face was positioned right next to her ear the he whispered "It certainly was the Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember wasn't it" , she shivered and she nodded again, she licked her lips and opened her mouth but no words came out , he turned and looked deep into her eyes "I love you Mione" he said his voice thick with emotion, she turned faced him "I Love you too Ron" she said but before she could say anything else , she was pulled into a deep passionate kiss by her husband.

**THE END**

**Author Note Well that is it. The Final Chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who stuck with this story and supported me. I may do some sort of sequel or some sort of prequel or both. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever**


End file.
